


Join the Choir

by 2ne4 (17826)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Basically what if bigbang were a girl group and 2ne1 a boy group, F/F, Fem!big bang, Future Fic, Semi-Public Sex, The author is a bitter yg stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17826/pseuds/2ne4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun and Daehee shouldn't be doing this here, but that's not going to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join the Choir

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Silent Movies by Madisen Ward and the Mama Bear.
> 
> Also, excuse my botched French, I'm going on what I remember from school basically, so any and all corrections are welcome. Sorry for any potential confusion caused by mistranslation, I am an awful monolingual English speaker.

"Madames?" Came a muffled voice from behind the mirrored door, "Comment allez-vous?"

 

A small part of Seunghyun's brain took a second to register that the voice was speaking French, and even then, she was only thinking about it because it had caused Daehee to pull back and look up to reply. Most of her brain was still preoccupied somewhere between her legs.

"Un moment, s'il vous plait." Daehee said sharply, her authoritative tone leaving no clue that her tongue had been doing things far less innocent than speaking French only moments ago. "On va finir bientôt." She turned back to Seunghyun and grinned, her eyes slightly glassy and her lips slicked wet. "Pardon, ma chère."

Seunghyun changed her mind; speaking French did not count as innocent. She would later blame her abnormally fast second orgasm on it, but for now, all she could see was stars.

 

When she regained her breath somewhat, she reached for Daehee automatically, fingers tucking under her skirt and up her thigh to join the hand already working there. It only took a few considered presses of her thumb to Daehee's swollen clit before she was wishing they were in the comfort of their villa back in Seoul, where Daehee could be as loud as she wanted. As it was, she looked beautiful anyway, biting her lips and clenching her thighs around Seunghyun's own as she came. Seunghyun would never get over how much it turned Daehee on to eat her out. She stroked a stray strand of hair away from her face.

 

"Merde..." Daehee whispered, moments later, and Seunghyun knew enough French for that one. She smiled lazily and lent back onto the cushions of the sofa, stretching to allow her back to click. She felt Daehee clamber off her lap, movement restricted by her tight skirt as she pulled it down from where it had rucked up around her waist, and was about to make a noise of dissatisfaction when she realised where they were.

 

"Crap!" She sprung up, fingers fumbling with her fly, taking a panicked look in the mirror at her hair coming out of it's updo and flushed cheeks. Her body was betraying her, making sure everyone knew what they'd been doing in here. She realised the person before had probably been asking if they were okay, having been in the changing room for probably fifteen minutes now with only one dress each, and she cursed Daehee's indomitable libido. Then she cursed her own as she straightened her jacket, creased beyond respectability, and did up the buttons on her shirt. She considered her hair for a second before just removing the tie altogether; it was beyond her saving, and she'd never known how the stylists got that particular twist anyway.

 

When she turned back, Daehee had redone her makeup and hair and, save the glint in her eye that only came from multiple orgasms, she looked entirely respectable. Seunghyun groaned.

"I look so fucked out, how come you're all put together?"

Daehee gave a bright laugh as she straightened Seunghyun's collar. "They'll all know it was me as well, I was in here with you, unnie."

"Yeah but it's me they'll stare at..." She grumbled, pouting.

"They always stare at you," Daehee replied simply, as she grabbed the dresses off the rack and opened the door before Seunghyun could protest. "I'm just glad to be the cause of it this time. Non, merci, elles ne sont pas assez bonne. Merci pour votre temps et assistance, on va régler maintenent." She kept conversing with the assistant in French as they were taken to the till and payed for their items, mostly gifts for those at home who didn't have these kinds of things sent to them for free anyway. Seunghyun let her mind wander as the foreign sounds of a language she didn't know drifted around her; outside, it was just getting to dusk. They would light up the Eiffel Tower soon.

 

"...donc, ils seront à l'hotel quand on retourne ce soir? Parfait, merci beaucoup. Merci, oui, au revoir."

"Au revoir." Seunghyun echoed, her accent sounding bad even to her own ears, and she blushed as the doorman took in her ruffled appearance. They made it across the road before Daehee burst out laughing, her voice twinkling in the summer air. Her hair caught the dying rays of the sun and turned a golden auburn, so she seemed to glow with happiness. That didn't stop Seunghyun from hitting her with her clutch bag as hard as she could.

"We are never doing that again!" She hissed, grinning despite herself as Daehee collapsed into a bench, weak with laughter. "They were all staring at me! They knew, Daehee, this is your fault!"

"Unnie," Daehee replied breathlessly. "Unnie, they're French, they're liberal, I'm sure loads of people have done it before."

"Even so!" Seunghyun pouted, though her indignation felt a lot less vindicated when it made Daehee almost cry with laughter once again. She sat down on the bench next to her and couldn't help but join in. They sat for a few minutes as their giggles subsided, and Daehee laced their fingers together.

"Still," she said seriously. "That's one more off the bucket list, sex in a Chanel changing room in Paris. Ah, you spoil me."

 

\---

 

"Do you ever wonder, unnie, about what would change if things were different for us?" One of Daehee's arms was slung across Seunghyun's stomach and as she traced random patterns with the very lightest of touches, Seunghyun suppressed a quiver of desire. It was almost sunrise and they were both too old to have sex all night and still function enough the next day to get to the airport on time.

 

"Different how?" She mumbled. "That question means, like, nothing, Dae." This would have been when she got out a cigarette, 20 years ago, and although she didn't regret giving up smoking, her fingers still itched for something to do. She combed her fingers through Daehee's curls, splayed out on the sheets by her shoulder, healthy and thick.

 

Daehee sighed before speaking again, a sleepy but deeply satisfied sound. Her eyes fluttered closed, but the tips of her fingers continued to trace shapes. "Different, like if we were boys. If big bang had been a male group."

Seunghyun snorted. "Jiyeon would make one weird looking boy." She almost laughed at the thought.

"Unnie," Daehee whined, "I'm serious. Do you think we would've been the biggest group at YG instead of 2NE1?"

Seunghyun almost dismissed the idea out of hand, thinking of Chaemin's long hours in the studio, Minjae's Japanese fanbase, their exhaustive schedule. Then her mind turned to the pages upon pages of lyrics kept under Jiyeon's bed and Yeonbi's perfect all-round skills remaining untapped, then to the many months they had all spent preparing for indefinite comebacks which were postponed again and again.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "Yeah, I think we would have been."

 

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence as Seunghyun teased the knots out of Daehee's hair.

 

"What brought it to mind?" She eventually continued.

"I dunno," Daehee replied sleepily. "I guess I was just wondering about how similar Chaemin and Jiyeon are, thinking maybe if Chaemin was a Chaerin that he might not be such an icon of hallyu as he is now. That might be Jiyeon's job."

"I recon it would," Seunghyun mused, letting Daehee pillow her head on her shoulder and intertwining their fingers. "And I bet you would have Minjae's career in Japan. I could totally see you, all charismatic charm and sexy manliness. Kinda like how Gummy oppa used to be, I guess."

Daehee was the one who almost laughed this time. "That'd be fun," she hummed. "I'm good at Japanese. Seungin would have had Sandara's fame for languages and being a socialite, I'm sure, and Yeonbi would probably have had Bam's huge solo career."

"What about me?" Seunghyun feigned hurt.

"There's no one quite like you, unnie." She grinned, and the crinkles at the corners of Daehee's eyes were always present now, but when she really smiled and let her eyes turn into crescents, they were Seunghyun's favourite thing in the world. "You would be my bingu no matter whether you were a boy or a girl."

 

Seunghyun's chest ached with affection for the woman next to her. She really tried to picture them as men; first, in their idol days with fashionably bleached hair and overpriced trainers, Seunghyun's height still tall but appropriate now, and Daehee still toeing the line between sexy and cute. She almost laughed at the image, and then looked at Daehee, eyes fluttering closed in the warm glow from the streetlights outside their hotel. She imagined her as a man now, transposing the laughter lines and golden skin onto a more masculine facial structure and picturing the first signs of grey in short hair instead of long. The strength still implicit in the lines of Daehee's body as she rested would typically suit a boy better, she reflected.

 

"I'm glad you're not a boy." Seunghyun murmured, not really expecting an answer. "I'm glad you're my girl."

"That's because you're really gay, unnie." Daehee replied with the air of explaining to a child that yes, the world is round and water is wet. There was a pregnant pause before she continued. "But me too."

 

With the practised movements of two people who know each other better than they know themselves, they gently kissed once more, and then pulled apart to sleep, their bodies mirroring each other as mismatched parentheses on the luxurious sheets. Only their hands stayed connected, held in the no man's land between them all night.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more rule 63 imo so I thought I'd try and do my part ~ the first part of this fic is inspired by an encounter I had while minding the changing rooms at work, and the second half is inspired by how bitter I am about the way yg treats his female artists. Which is very. I'm very bitter. All the time.
> 
> Thank you for reading and kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated ^^


End file.
